He loves her, She loves him Not
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: Rodolphus loves Narcissa, Narcissa loves Lucius, while Lucius and Rodolphus hate each other.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with Whatever, For the Minor Character Boot Camp with Stain, For the Triad Diversity Boot Camp with Murder, For the HeadCanon Boot Camp with I Love You!, For the Organization Boot Camp with Stain, For the Rivalry Boot Camp with Brother, For the 200 Characters in 200 Days or Less Challenge with Rodolphus Lestrange.

* * *

Rabastan watched his brother glare at the table as the guests around them danced and enjoyed themselves.

He rolled his eyes and sighed and walked over to Rodolphus until he was standing right behind him and tapped on his shoulder, causing him to jump and spill the drink that he was holding on the table cloth, making a stain.

Rabastan groaned and hurriedly cast a spell making the stain go away, if their mother caught them making a mess she would be furious.

Rodolphus whirled around and gave him a glare.

"What exactly was that for?" he growled.

"I figured that was the only way to get your attention when you're so busy trying to glare a hole at the table cloth," he said.

"Whatever," Rodolphus muttered returning to the table.

Rabastan rolled his eyes at his brother's childishness and walked in front of him.

"Look, I know that you're upset that Narcissa choose Lucius Malfoy over you, but you should be on the dance floor having fun, not skulking at the table." He said, causing Rodolphus to look at him with a murderous look on his face, making Rabastan gulp.

"It would be best to shut your mouth when it doesn't concern you," Rodolphus hissed softly.

Rabastan closed his eyes and sighed before opening them to give Rodolphus a good hard look and opened his mouth to press on when suddenly his brother's demeanor seemed to change causing Rabastan to turn over and look right at Narcissa Black.

Narcissa looked embarrassed at first before stepping forward, she cleared her throat and began to talk.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the two of you, but I was wondering If Rodolphus would like to dance with me?"

Rabastan gave her a dirty look and was about to speak when Rodolphus hit him in the shoulder. He turned to look at Rodolphus and saw that he was smiling slightly.

"Sure, I'd love to. But what about your boyfriend?" He asked the last part a little bitterly.

Narcissa pointed to the dance floor causing the brothers to look and see that Lucius was currently dancing with Andromeda, and she looked as though she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"He's a little busy for the moment, I thought that us dancing would give a good excuse to talk." Narcissa told him softly.

"Fine," Rodolphus said, grabbing her hand and together they walked to the dance floor.

Rabastan rolled his eyes and his arms went up in the air in exasperation before walking away in defeat.

Rodolphus put his arms around Narcissa causing his heart to beat loudly and his mouth to go dry as he stared at her in wonder.

She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever met in his entire life, her long blonde hair and the most beautiful of dresses, but her behavior is what lured him to her. She was so strong and confident in everything that she did, she was powerful and gentle, and just amazing, he couldn't believe that she wanted to date someone like Lucius Malfoy when he was so much better than him.

He could stare at her forever, be with her forever and he'd be happy, but that's not what she wanted and it made him miserable.

Narcissa stared at him sadly a small smile on her face as she leaned against him. "Please let me talk first, and then you can talk, okay?" She asked softly.

"Okay," he whispered, swallowing harshly as it became harder to swallow.

"Look Rod, I know you love me, I wish I loved you in that way, but I'm so sorry; I just don't, I don't think that I could, and I would be lying to not only you but me as well if we ended up in a relationship and I can't do that to you,"

"But the thing is, while I don't love you in the same way that you love me, I do care for you, so very much, we've been the best of friends for years and I would absolutely hate it if we stopped being friends because of this, I can't lose you from my life Rod, I just can't." she said, her eyes watering before she brushed them away.

Rodolphus sighed softly and closed his eyes. He didn't want to lose her from his life either, but he wasn't sure if he could be friends with her still when he wanted to be more than friends, but then again, it would be even harder if he was no longer in her life at all; they had been the best of friends for as long as he could remember, he couldn't imagine her not in his life in some way.

"Rod?" she asked softly, pleadingly.

He opened his eyes and stared at her. "I will always love you, I don't think that will ever go away and it pains me that you're taken by a guy that doesn't deserve you, you're so much better than him in so many ways, but I guess it's true the heart can't help who it loves, and I'll just have to learn how to deal with it. I don't want to lose you from my life either, while it would be painful seeing you with Lucius, it would be even more painful if you were never in my life, so no, you'll never lose me." He said a small bittersweet smile on his face.

Narcissa's eyes welled up again and she hugged him, he hugged her as well a sigh escaping him as he did so.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I was so worried, so scared that you didn't want me in your life anymore, thank you!" Narcissa cried clinging to him.

"Shh, it's alright, everything's alright; I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Rodolphus whispered rubbing her back gently.

"Thank you, I do appreciate it, you're my best friend in the world and I would have been devastated if you had wanted to end our friendship." Narcissa said wiping her eyes.

"Here, let me help you," Rodolphus muttered bringing out a handkerchief and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said gratefully rubbing her eyes on it and handing it back to him.

"Keep it," he said with a smile when she did and put it away and went back to dancing.

The song ended and they unfortunately for Rodolphus departed. Rodolphus sighed as he saw Lucius walk towards them.

"Thank you for the lovely dance, I hope to see you soon," Rodolphus said, grabbing her hand and kissing it causing Narcissa to flush.

"Thank you I appreciate you dancing with me," Narcissa said.

"Narcissa are you ready to go?" Lucius asked not looking happy.

"Oh yes of course, I suppose it is rather late, well goodbye Rodolphus, I'll see you later." Narcissa said giving him a hug. Once she was done Lucius grabbed her by the hand and began walking towards the door.

Lucius turned his head back to glare at him and Rodolphus gave Lucius a mock salute causing him to walk faster.

'Maybe being just friends with Narcissa wouldn't be so bad, if that means I can mess with Lucius' Rodolphus thought to himself with a laugh.


End file.
